Identification and analysis of vertebrae in a vertebrae column based on medical images is important and necessary for many medical applications. However, due to the similarities among the vertebrae and the complexity of the vertebrae, it is difficult and time-consuming to identify each of the vertebrae by a doctor or using conventional image processing techniques. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for automatic segmentation and identification of vertebrae in medical images.